mockyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Dave
Danger Dave: In the 1980s when action movies where all about manly men jumping through explosions one man was a legend amung his piers, his fans and friends. That man......was Danger Dave. He was the 80s stunt god to children around the world. Not much is known about Dave's early life. Raised in an orphanage in Mississippi, records have Dave's birth date recorded as December 6th, 1954 and thats about it. He legally doesn't even have a last name. As a lad Dave was adventureous. Always getting himself into trouble with the nuns who ran the orphanage to the point where after a fire nearly destroyed the building, Dave was kicked out and left to walk the world a nameless nomad. At the age of 18 Dave got his first job, bouncing at a tavern in heart of Texas. He worked there for a number of years. In 1978 While working there one night, Dave brought on the fury of the full highschool football team, resulting in what witnesses discribe as the worst beating known to man. Strangely enough, Dave walked away from it with only minor memory loss. Fate just so happened to be in the crowd who witnessed the beating...more precisely, a stunt coordinator for a movie that just so happened to be shooting in town. The film crew where short on stunt men for a scene which involved a group of henchmen being easily dispossed of by the movies star Rock Strongo. Dave did so well at his roll, the films producer Brick Stone, referred him to various other crews. Dave was soon on the fast track to becoming one of Hollywoods best and most used stuntmen. In 1980 he was given the title'' "Danger Dave"'' by the Hollywoon press. His rise to fame was sealed after the 1982 action movie "You Die Now" became a box office smash. Between 82 and 84 Dave did stunt work for a total of 15 highly successful movies. Rise & Fall: In early 1984 Dave embarked on a world wide stunt tour. Performing various bike and buggy stunts. Halfway through the tour, Dave was involved in an accident while leaping several busses, length wise. The bike landed awkwardly and sent Dave flying into a stand. The bike kept on going however, and crashed into a near stand filled with 100+ spectators. The stands went up in flames. No one on that stand survived. The tour was instantly called off. The event a media circus. Dave was eventually aquitted of the 100+ charges against him however, by the time he had payed out countless law suits he was left pennyless and with no jobs coming in, Dave decided to leave his old life behind. Dave dissapeared entirely for the remainder of the 80's and most of the 90s, only usually showing up in the press after someone spots him working menial low paying jobs. Mock-You (Series One) In 2010 Dave's long serving agent finally makes contact with him. With the new trend of reality TV show's and documentary's Dave is eventually warn down and agrees to be part of his very own life story. In 2012, Dave makes contact with the crew who will be documenting his return to world of professional stunt work. After meeting with Paul Benzema and Heath Williams its clear Dave is a man of lasting impressions, when he hurls a beer bottle into the winshield of Benzema's car. Dave is brough to Bitstrip Studios for test shooting to begin, however while being given a tour of the lot by interm Tommy King Dave goes on a drunken riot, which results in the hospitalisation of three security guards and him being band from the lot. A couple of days later the crew arrive at his shack to see just how far he's fallen from grace. The team also learn that work didn't quite dry up as a poster reveals he did some stunt work for "You Die Now II", a shotty sequal to his 82 box office hit which only saw release in Japan. Shooting eventually begins and on day one the crew learn that Dave is quite camera shy. Take one sees him trying to think of something to say and eventually....falling asleep. Take two sees him saying too much. After most of the team leave Dave, to interview various other people from Dave's past, he and Narrator Matt Rydell head off to Nick's Bar to celebrate Matt's winfall with the studio writers. There Dave has too much to drink and collapses mid-sentence. Eventually the time comes for Dave to don the leotard once more. He's picked up by Meg Stone and Tommy King and taken to the lot (For a one time only stunt) and upon hearing action, dave makes his move. His move being knocking over a ladder which catches Tommy square in the face.